


Waiting For The Other Shoe

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [7]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Or not, Regret, Revenge, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor finds waiting for Lester's revenge a stressful time... he just wishes Lester would get on with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For The Other Shoe

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Connor couldn't concentrate. Every time he started to work on something, his mind wondered. Every time his mind wondered, his gaze drifted towards Lester's office.

It had been a week since he had played his little joke on Lester with the dog treats. The Professor had laughed at it, but one look at Lester's face had wiped the grin from Connor's. The man had obviously not appreciated the joke.

Connor had spent the last week waiting for Lester to do something, to say something to him about it.

But the man hadn't.

At least, not yet.

The waiting was beginning to wear on Connor. Lester wouldn't just forget what he had done.

It had only taken Connor a few hours to realise that Lester would probably consider what he had done to be a betrayal of his trust. Especially as Connor knew that he hadn't been happy with Connor learning his secret in the first place. He wondered if Lester would have revealed himself as a werewolf if Nick hadn't been in danger. The answer to that was almost certainly not.

Connor regretted the joke, almost more than anything else in his life.

How could he have been so stupid?

Once again.

Last time he just had to brag to his friends about his new life and it had almost got one of them killed.

This time, he just had to joke about Lester being in the pound.

He just hadn't thought.

Again.

He should have known it would be a sore point for the man. Who would have wanted to have been locked up in a cage like an animal? And Connor had just had to make a joke about it.

This time it might cost him more than his job. A job he loved. It might cost him his one and only chance to learn more about werewolves. All for a momentary laugh. It just wasn't worth it.

Why hadn't he thought of that before he had played that stupid joke?

Connor was somewhat surprised that he was still working at the ARC. Not that Lester would have fired him on the spot, it would have risked everyone learning his secret. But he had half expected Lester to find some reason to get rid of him.

The fact that he hadn't worried Connor. He spent half his time wondering what Lester was going to do to him. But whatever it was, Connor knew he had to just accept it, if it meant he still had that chance.

But, for an entire week, all the man did was to glance speculatively at Connor every so often, a small smile tugging at his mouth as if he was considering and discarding various plans. And it was just making Connor more and more nervous.

Why couldn't the man just get his revenge over with, so they could all go back to a normal life?

Why torture him with the waiting?


End file.
